


Escape From Anguish

by Rickiipanda



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Will Graham, Forced Prostitution, Gang Violence, Hannibal Obsessed With Will Graham, Hurt Margot Verger, Hurt Will Graham, Kidnapping, Mason is a Bastard, Mob boss Hannibal, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Someone Help Margot Verger, Someone Help Will Graham, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickiipanda/pseuds/Rickiipanda
Summary: Will Graham moves to Lipscani- a district in Bucharest, Romania- to live with her estrange father she had not seen for 8 years.  Will befriends a  young prostitute, Margot Verger. Both girls explore each other's differences and create a bond that strengthens their friendship further. Unaware that because of their friendship, they become entangled in Margot's brother, Mason Verger, (an underling and dealer to the notorious mob boss Hannibal Lecter) schemes who uses the girl's love for each other for his continues torment on his sister.The girls must find a way to escape the men who wish to tear them apart, even if it involves death.





	1. Chapter One

The airport was bustling with foreigners and natives alike, caring their luggage to taxi drivers, tour guides motioning for tourist, and families embracing each other from the long separation. Will looked among the crowds, searching for a greying older man with stern features, as if they hadn't smile in decades. She came to Bucharest, Romania to live with her estrange father, whom, she had not seen for nearly 8 years. Her parents had separated when she was 9 years old. Will had lived with her snob of a mother and step father, portraying herself as an outcast. She could never live up to their expectation and wouldn’t force herself to change for their sake.

Will looked around the terminal, when she spots her father motioning to her.

She grips her hand bag and stalks towards him. Slowly picking up pace, then into a jog and barrel herself to the man's warm welcoming arms.

Mark kissed the top of his daughter's brown curly mane, gripping his arm around her shoulder blade and his hand soothing her hair. They both swayed back and forth, gripping each other tightly afraid the other might vanish.

Will let go of her father and bore her eyes into his; memorizing every detail of his face.

"I missed you." She whispered.

Mark forced a shaky smile, " Me too, kiddo."

They continue to hug until Mark forces himself away from his daughter's tight embrace. He grabs one of the carry-ons and motion to Will to follow him as they exit the airport.

 

 

The ride to Lipscani was about an hour for both Grahams' to catch up on the seperation. Mark had ask if her mother was doing alright and what had Will been doing since his absence. Will, begrudgingly, replayed with an animosity regarding both mother, stepfather and their pristine way of life.

"It's as if I am being labeled as a burden." She whispered. "they want me to dress a certain way. Be more social and just…not be Will Graham." she sighed, frustration showing on her face.

"As if they are taking your identity." Mark looks at his daughter. Will blinks and tighten her jaw she redirects her sights towards her father. She nods, shifter her eyes away to the dashboard.

Mark chuckles, "you really are just like your old man."

Will snorts a bit," That’s what mom has been saying for the past 8 years. I take too much of your personality, even your bad taste in wardrobe!" She jabbed.

"Hey! I dress okay." The older man pouted. Will snickers, and shifts to the window; memorizing the building, homes, land and…

She will be living here, in this place. A country she has no knowledge of its language and culture. So forgein…

Mark looks to his daughter as she takes in her new surrounding. "It's nothing like back home…its more poverty and the culture around here is different. I know you can manage Will, but when you're in a new place…a new home, you have to be on your guard and you have to relay on your instincts alone."

"you make it sound like I shouldn’t have come--"

"No, you shouldn't" the older interrupts her, " Don’t get me wrong Will. I'm happy to see you and I want you to live with me, but…" Mark sighs in frustration.

"You're my only kid and I don’t want anything to happen to you." Will eyes her father for a moment and drops her gaze to focus on her dainty hands. Her hands were soft, no callouses, and her nails perfectly manicured. She looks to her father's, gripping the steering wheel. His hands were filled with cracks, callouses and dirt. She can see grease stains in between his finger nails. She than began to shift her gaze at his appearance, and closely she can see everything about her father. From the tense posture to the frustrations, from the frustration comes the grey hairs and wrinkles. Will didn’t have to analyze her father to get a good read of him. She knows from all the hard labor he had done in the years. She knows her father can take care of himself. But now…she knows that he is conflicted. He is conflicted that he might not be able to support her and her education. What riches can a mechanic give to his child??

She has no words.

The car turns to a narrow alleyway, the car rocks back and forth from the cobble road. The alley is filled with trash of furniture and abandon cars parked. Building all closed together leaving no room for neighborhood privacies. In between building of apartments and restaurants, Mark's mechanic repairs nest. Above it is a small hometown big enough for the both of them.

"Well, here's home." Mark replied.

Will looks at the rundown little shack store. She knew she wasn’t expecting much, since her dad was making low income, but then again the inside might be decent enough.

"I'll grab your things. You go on ahead and get a gander at the place."

Will enters her new home, the layout of the place was tiny. It had a decent size living room, a tiny kitchen, a bathroom, two bedrooms and a balcony with a fire escape.

It was perfect.

She sets her bag on her bedroom floor and takes a few inspection to the new modern room. A twin size bed, bookcases, a desk and a small balcony to her window. She walked to the small window, peering from the other side. The building cover her view of the town,

Huh. Some view.

She turns away from the window and lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She closes her eyes and drift into her mind. It is quiet and peaceful. She goes there almost all the time when she needs to gather her thoughts or somewhere she can escape from the reality. She dreams of a stream where her and her father would go fishing at-- Albert Falls, West Virginia. He is teaching her how to set a bait for the fish. She smiles up at her dad's technique on how to secure a fish, her eyes looking at his rod as he swishes it back and forth. It reminders her of a pendulum. Its quiet, there is only the sound of the streams and the rustles of trees.

"Will--"

Will opens her eyes slowly, and looks back up to the ceiling. Mark is by her door, cleaning his hands with a red cloth. He had just finished dinner-wait…dinner?

"Huh?"

"I made dinner. Come and eat." He said.

She got up and ruffled her hair a bit. "What time is it?" Her eyes squinted as she looks around her room.

"Its 7pm. You passed out right when you hit the bed. Didn’t want to wake you, so I got your things situated." he chuckled.

"how long was I asleep?"

"About 6 hours." He replied.

Her eyes bulged. "Damn, it felt like I just closed my eyes for a second."

Mark laughed. "Umm yeah, that’s what happens when you get jet lag. Come on, I'm sure you're hungry by now."

After dinner, Mark went back down stairs, continuing to fix one of his customer's vehicle. Will had finished her shower and headed to her bedroom. She wanted to get a little more sleep in before they head out in the morning to enroll her into school. She grabbed her brush and walked in front her floor mirror. She took in her appearance as she continued to brush her hair, making sure she brush out all those knots. Her gaze shifted to her frame, she stopped combing her hair, and turned to her side to get a better look at all her figure. She was a growing girl, had the right parts, but felt uncomfortable with the new development. She grasped her breast in both hands, and tried to push them back, to flatten them once again. She crosses her arms and set a small frown on her face.

"They've grown a lot since the summer…" she admits bitterly to herself.

She continued to observe her body, a frown lopsided her face. She wasn’t unattractive, but she could admit that she didn’t like her new body growing too fast. Her hair was thicker and darker, skin soft but slightly blemished with baby freckles, her eyes were darker too. It was no longer those bright blue her mother loved so much, but instead a dark shade of storm blue stared right back at her.

She flopped on her side and let out a big sigh. She closed her eyes for a few seconds until she heard a soft sound.

She shot up and strained her ears to listen. The sound continued as she got up from the bed to inspect and deduce that it was someone singing. She open her window and could hear the other person singing clearly now. She peered around the dark alleyway until she looked down to her 3 story bedroom and saw a figure leaning against the wall.

It was a Woman.

She was singing in a different language as she casually lent against her building with a cig on her.

Will observed her as she continued to sing, and scan around the dark alley and noticed the Woman wasn’t the only one out and about in the night. There were other women too, dressed in revealing clothing and standing on the corners talking amongst themselves, not at all bothered by the other's singing.

In fact, it was soothing, and nice. Like a lullaby. Will didn’t know who the woman was but she could fall asleep if she continued singing.

The Woman stopped singing when a car approached, all the women stood at alert and began to cat call at the car. The vehicle stopped in front of the Woman, the window rolled down slightly. The Woman threw the her cig on the ground and lent down next to the car. They talked for a while until the Woman walked around the passenger side-that was when Will could get a full image of her…but instead of a woman…it was a girl??

The young girl could have been no older then 18-maybe even younger- but why was she out in the middle of the night getting inside an unknown car-

She was so stupid. Of course! She was a prostitute! A blush spread across her cheeks from the realization that these women who rested near her new home, where indeed prostitutes.

She slapped her head, only realizing that it made a loud sound.

The girl looked up at the unexcepted sound, staring straight at Will.

Will gasped and ducted down from her window. She placed hands over her mouth as if to not breathe. 'shit! She saw me' she thought. Will sat there for awhile until she heard the car door closed and drove away. She didn’t dare look out the window and instead turned in for the night.

 

 

The sun directs its light on to the wooden floor, and beams bright around rooms, both Graham had arisen to start the new day. Will was going to be enrolled to her new school a few miles away from the resident, her father believed it would have been safe to enroll her in a private all girl school in the heart of town. She had never attended a school filled with only girls, but since living with her mother she had always attended privates school that where the best in Maryland. Will knew her father didn’t have enough money to send her to private school, but she would assumed it was the insistence of her mother. Even so far away she had control over Will's well being.

Mark checks his wrist watch, he hastily snatched his keys and wallet, shoving a piece of toast in his mouth and ushered Will out the door and into the car and drove to town.

They arrived to the school, girls in uniform walked along and into the building chatting away. Will close to her father as the made their way into the school. They were guided to the office and both Graham sat to await the Headmistress.

They didn’t have to wait long until they were greeted by the Headmistress. Introductions were given and they were shown about the building, and spoke of the guidelines, safety and the educational system. So, far there wasn’t a reason to dislike the school yet.

"not bad of a place. Right?" Mark asked as they walked out of the building.

"It's okay I guess. Kind of far from home don’t you think?"

"Yeah…but their education system seemed more… assured if you want to attend to a better college." he tried to formulate.

'And if you're worried about transportation, I could always give you a ride in the morning and pick you up."

"Thanks dad but I'll be fine." She assured him.

They drove back home, Mark got out the car and opening the garage door he took some of the supplies he had bought while they were in town, "You head on in. I'm gonna be in the garage working." he told her.

"Want me to get lunch started when you finish?" She asked.

"Yeah, I should be done by lunch." He smiled. Will nodded and head up to the stairs that’s connects to their home. She set about making lunch for the two of them, she would have to think of what to make for dinner later. Once done she took a plate and went to her room and she set the plate down onto the desk turning to her wardrobe to change into her old pair of jean shorts and a flannel shirt. She sat down by her desk, reached for a book she had been reading for awhile and ate in silence.

Absorbed in her book, Will could her a faint humming echoing from outside. She placed the book down and pause to listen to the noise.

"My whole life, I've felt like a burden  
I think too much, and I hate it  
I'm so used to being in the wrong  
I'm tired of caring  
Loving never gave me a home  
So I'll sit here in the silence--"

It was her.  
Slowly getting up from the chair she tip toed to the window and opens it, peering her head out and looks down to see the girl at the same spot she was in.

"I found piece in your violence, can't  
Can't show me there's no point in trying  
I'm at one, and I've been  
Quiet for too long--"

Will recognize the lyric is an American song she had often listen to, it wasn’t her type of music but she can appreciate the beat and melody of it. She folds her arms and place her head on them, listening to her sing.

But a soon as she started to get comfortable and drift from the girl's vocals, she stops.

Confused as to why the girl stops she looks down and is startled that the girl is looking up at her, she smirks to Will.

Will jerks back, embarrassed at being got her cheeks redden and was about to escape back inside when the girl stops her.

"Why are you leaving? I don’t mind an audience." her voice was smooth and careful like velvets caressing her skin.

Will stood rooted trying to form words. "I…umm that it…uhhh." She babbled.

The mysterious girl laughed.

"How cute…Did you like my signing that much that it made you fall asleep?" she teased.

"N-No..! Its just that you have a beautiful voice and well…" her voice trailed, she rubs at her arms not knowing what else to say.

The brunette smiled, she flicked her cigarette onto the pavement she takes a step away from the wall and Will can see her whole appearance. Long wavy brown hair that shapes her heart filled face, her eyes reflecting emerald and lips full with re lipstick painting over them. She looked young but her eyes could tell a story of all the things she had witness in her young life.

"What's your name?" She asked

"…Will…Will Graham" She replied.

"Will…pretty name…" She complimented, shoving her hands in her pockets, she takes at her phone looking at it and back to the American girl. "I'm Margot.." She finished, and strode away. Will sees Margot heading into a car that pull up from the side walk. Margot spares a glance to Will and smiles, getting into the car and drove off.

Will blinked, wondering what just occurred she closes the window and lays onto her bed thinking about Margot. She takes her laptop from under her pillow, and searches some music videos, clicking the song she found.

She sings along to Khalid's Silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to re-read this several times. The only thing I didn't not like about this chapter would be how short Will's and Margot conversation was...but I know friendship doesn't happen in one day. They are still finding common grounds with each other i guess..? But deep down they have a mutual feeling they can't describe. Call it what you will.
> 
> I got the idea of this story when I was taking a drag outside my patio. It was at night time and where i live there was a lot of shady people and were rumors that the apartments were i was staying held sex traffickers selling underage kids to people. Of course that shit wasn't true. 
> 
> There was a group of guys hanging around outside, one of them would always use a profanity in every sentence. These young guys would whistle, yell and just be obnoxious. I was think I was glad I didn't have to take a trip to the laundry mat to have them cat call me or follow me. I had my phone in my hand and was just casually scrolling the Hannibal Fandom fics and I just pause and thought of the character 'Nigel' from Charlie CountryMan. At that point a scenario was playing in my head, taking some bits of references of the movie. "What if Will was a girl moved in to an apartment complex and Nigel was a gang member that lived there and was harassing her." But then I kept making a lot of changes to it. I didn't like how cliche it sounded and didn't want it to reflect on the movie. So I got rid of Nigel and just replaced Hannibal. I wasn't to keen on changing Hannibal's persona so I had to get rid of the notion that Hannibal was a gang member harassing Will. That's when Mason and Margot came in. I didn't want the image of Mason even crossing my mind sexually harassing Will so I just thought of him as Hannibal's underling and Margot was forced into prostitution, Mason using his sister to gain Will's trust so they lure her to Hannibal or something. And then it didn't even matter that it was a Will/Hannibal story...I was more interested in Margot and Will...which led me to this.
> 
> I was damn happy with myself but was conflicted of even sharing it...
> 
> Its an odd mix with these two characters but I wanted to try something a bit different.
> 
> I hope you guys stick with me on this!

The weeks had gone by with a blur, Will was occupied with school and had made a few friends who were interested in her background. She had told them a few things about herself, nothing too personal since she didn't consider her classmates friends but enjoyed the change of scenery. In between the week she had mention to her father that she wanted a part-time job, wanting to help her father financially. Mark was incline to disagree but eventually gave in from the constant puppy dog stares and lower lip. She took a job at shabby book store in town that was own by an elder woman. The job consist of organizing, dusting and occasionally handling the register when they had costumers. Most guest were young adults searching for books for educational purposes, and elders who just wonder in enjoying a good book. 

Will felt peaceful here the most.

She waved good-bye to her employer and headed home. After work she would take the local bus and would dropped her off two blocks away from her home, or occasionally her father would pick her up when he was done with work.

Walking along the side walk with a book in her hand that was given to her from her employer, Will was unaware predatory eyes roaming her body. The figure advanced, wearing only a hoodie and jeans, hands stuffed in his pockets as he strutted to catch up to Will.

Unexpectedly, the hooded man snatched Wills bag making her drop her book and snap up to her attacker.

"STOP!! LET GO!!" she yelled as she tugged at her book bag. The man sharply tug at the bag and Will stumbled onto the ground. She gripped her hand bag, not letting go.

"Fucking, bitch!" he pulled harshly and proceeded to strike her, but was stop with a knife at his throat.

"It's not nice to steal from defenseless girls. Now, let go or I'll slit this across your throat." Will looked up to see her attack had stop tugging and saw that he was apprehended by a person with a weapon threatening to slice his jugular. 

The man let go of Will and raised his hands in surrender.

"Good." They said and nicked the man on the face, he yelped in pain and was shoved onto the ground. He look to the person who cut him and his eyes widen at the recognition. 

Margot helping Will from the floor, still pointing the knife to the man.

"Get lost or I'll match the scar to your other body parts." She warned and the man got up from the floor and ran off around the corner.

Will dust and adjusted her clothes, she had a few scrapes along her knee. Her heart was hammering and the adrenaline still coursed in her veins from the unexpected assault. Margot picked up her book and gave it to her.

"You should be more aware of your surrounding unless you want something like that to happen again, American." She reprimanded Will.

"Thanks you for saving me..."Margot snorted putting her knife away continuing walk away from Will, not caring for compliments of appraisal coming from the naive teen.

Will ran up to catch the girl, "You know it's rude not to acknowledge someone giving their thanks, especially since you saved them, " she said, walking along next to the other girl, who was ignoring the latter, "-since, you really didn’t need to if your were going to act like a ungracious individual, than you should have left me to my own device!" She retorted hotly.

Margot rolled her eyes and snorted at the younger, "Oh please! If I didn’t have help you would've been beaten and your shit stolen." she stated. "And I don’t need to acknowledge your form of gratitude. Girls like you who stick their nose into books should have had their things stolen." She accuses, pointing her fingers at Will's book.

"Maybe that way they become aware of what's around them." She bore her eyes at Will's.

"Then why didn’t you?" Will asked.

Margot refused to answer, already irritated from today and now she was confronted by a snobbish teen criticizing her own morals. But then again, why did she help the American girl? She had seen many people being robbed, all well deserved or fools who were too gullible not to notice the danger in the area. She didn’t view herself a savior to this girl and was completely taken off guard by the gratitude. 

She wasn’t sure. 

Margot swings away from the other, walking away from Will once more. Will boastfully smiles and follows Margot a few feet behind. 

She arrives home safety and sought after the older girl on the opposite side, casually talking among the prostitutes. Will frown when the other didn’t attempt to look her way, ignoring the interaction they both shared. 

Sighing, She enters her home; unsuspecting that the older girl was glancing her way.

 

It was hard hiding the truth from her father, when he had ask about her scraped knees. She fabricated a story, stating that she had fallen when getting off the bus. Mark looked skeptical for a moment, carrying forward to apply ointment on her knee.

"Be careful next time, almost got me worried that something happened." He set the kit back into his drawer and went to ruffle his daughters hair.

"Don’t worry, Dad. I will." She didn’t know if she should promise something like that, since she wasn’t careful the last time.

But she would be more aware next time…

Groaning she flopped on the couch, Mark cocked his head to the side, confused, when his daughter called herself an idiot.

 

The cigarette fell onto the pavement, black boots crush it with the sole of their feet, the echoes of people around chattered and laughed. Men observing the girls, considering if they wanted to take one for the night. The girls flaunting their bodies, advertising themselves with a glassy look in their eyes, no doubt drugged up. Girls that were too young, selling themselves for sex in order to get a next fix, or runaways who had no were else to go, being brought up by a John who held their freedoms.

Margot had been in this life ever since she was born. Her mother a heroin addict who overdose herself when she was only three years old. Her father, a drunk pedophile who was arrested for soliciting kiddie porn and a rape of a minor. He was then later killed in prison for his crime. The only relative she had left was her older brother, they had both ended up in foster care and left the abusive establishment. They ended up fending themselves on the streets until they were older. Her brother joining a gang that was own by a powerful aristocrat, he worked himself up from becoming an errand boy, to a cugine and later one of the organize dealer in Lipscani. 

As for Margot, She was her brother's dog.

She was busy chatting up her costumer, when one of her brother's lackey's whispered in her ears. She rolled her eyes and followed the man inside the compound, leading her up the spiral stairs and into the office her brother resided in.

The lackey closed the door behind them and stood against the door wit his hands across.

A lean man sat on a chair with his feet resting on the oak desk, in his hands he was looking at his phone as he scrolled threw his messages. Next to him was Cordell, one of his brother's associates, a portly man with sinister eyes and a sleazy smile plastering his face.

"I'm glad you could come on such short notice, dear sister. I didn’t interrupt her work did I?"

Margot face had became neutral, hiding the irritation she was feeling whenever she was summon by her brother.

"Yes, Mason? What is it that you wanted from me?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. I feel like we haven't seen enough of each other." amused, he sat his phone down, and got up to walk around the desk and lent against it.

'Let's keep it that way.' she thought.

"You hardly care what I'm doing, what brought this on, Mason?" she question him, suspicious of him already.

"I do care when it involves my sister's well being." he stated.

she rolled her eyes and hisses, "Quit playing, Mason. Its enough that I have to play with clients, but I'm on the clock and loosing money." 

Mason frowned and clicked his tongue, "I disregard that, but you're right Margot. I don’t really care what you do, as long as it is beneficial to me."

"But having said that, I have a guest looking for a little fun and I referred them to you. Tomorrow at 5:15pm; Cordell here will escort you to the destination and meet with our buyer." he then tosses a bag to his sister, who caught it without blinking.

"What's this?" she rose her eyebrow at him.

"A little gift for the guest. Cordell here whipped up something that we believe would be most agreeable to our buyer. Just make sure you don’t take any for yourself." he laughed.

She scans the bag then back to Mason, "So whose the buyer?"

Mason tutted, "You know I don’t kiss and tell…" He shoos her out the door. She turns away and is escorted back to her previous post.

 

The school bell rung from the end of the day, Will waved goodbye to some of her classmate walking to the direction of her work. She checked her cell phone, her dad leaving a message saying that he had to run some errands for the day and wouldn’t be back till night. She busies herself at work, organizing some books that were in misplace, conducting sales, inventory and ordering new books that were requested by costumers. 

By the end of she shift and a new book inquired, well set off in the direction of the bus stop. She sat on the bench, reading her new book as she waited for the bus to arrive. Absorbed in her reading, she was startled when a tap to the head brought her out of her reading. She looked up to see the older girl smirking down out her.

"Didn’t I say to be aware of your surrounding?"

She touched the back of her head were Margot had touched, and mirrored her smirk. "Must have slip my mind.." Margot sat next to Will, crossing her leg and took out a cigarette. She grabs will book and examines it before tossing it into Will's lap.

"What is it you reading anyways?" She puffs out.

"Jack Crawford's The Chesapeake Ripper Trilogy." 

"A crime novel?" Margot ask, rolling her eyes.

Will looks back at her book, her hands caresses the cover and smiles, "Its one of my favorite books from the author. He had written countless others from his experience as an investigator until he retired. All rather good, but this one was his best work I believe."

Margot rose a brow, looking unimpressed, "Interesting…" she mutters to herself.

"What are you doing out so late, princess? Daddy forgot to pick you up?" 

"I was working…" Will eyes her momentarily before she began," and you? What are you doing in town?"

"Business." she replied curtly, flicking the ash away.

Will didn’t pester any further, she knew what Margot was and it wasn’t any of her business to pry.

Margot got up from the bench and stretched, her backed popped a bit she looked to Will, "You hungry? I know a good place." She offered, she began to walk away not leaving any argument or protest from the younger girl. Will was conflicted, but her father wont been back till late at night and she was hungry.

She grabbed her stuff and ran after Margot.

They ate at a small food vendor, talking among themselves and occasional laughs were given. Will had converse with Margot about many things, but keep their social life away from each other. Well, mainly Margot. Will had found out that the other girl was 18 years old, just two years older than Will. She gave off a sort of 'down-to-earth' vibe, which Will found comforting for unknown reason.

"Why did you come to Romania?" Margot set her cig on the ash tray, leaning back against the chair.

"My dad…" She answered.

"Hmmmm. Never would have guess he would have a kid. Doesn’t seem like an approachable man."

Will chuckled a bit, "Yeah, he never was fond of people. God forbid how my parents met…" Will changed the conversation not really wanting to discuss her parents at the moment.

"You have any sibling?" She asked, changing the conversation.

Margot had an seldom look, her eyes stared at nothing until she finally responded.

"Unfortunately…I have a brother." She admits bitterly.

Will knowingly could hear the disdain in her voice, there was hostility she carried for her brother. Margot averted her eyes and her feet tapping in annoyance of the mention of her brother.

There was an awkward silence between them.

Will broke the silence, "Sorry…I didn’t mean to pry further…" she apologizes.

Margot shook her head and smiled, "Don’t be sorry. I'm not…" Will nodded and looked down to her phone, it was time for her to return home. She got up from her seat, "I have to go. My dad would be worried why I wasn’t home." She explained.

Getting up, Margot nodded "I'll walk with you. We live on the same area anyways." They continued their way home conversing further, until they rounded the corner of their street. Neither one of them wanted to depart, quickly realizing that they had enjoying each other's company, wanting to lengthen the duration. Although they had just met it was an unavoidable occurrence that brought them to this moment. 

"I wanted to thank you again what you did yesterday. I was just so scared, and I have a tendency to be rude when frighten. I want to apologize for my naive actions."

The older girl snorted, placing the back of her hand covering her mouth, "That's you being rude? If anything I found you're babbling annoying." Will blushed, looking down to her feet.

"Sorry.." She murmurs. 

Margot regards Will thoughtfully and playfully flicks the younger's nose. She bid Will a goodnight, proceeding to the opposite direction Will calls out to he older girl, "Good Night!" She witness Margot wave in acknowledgement, not looking at Will's direction. She smiles as the girl enters the apartment building and walks back into her own home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not new to to the whole creative writing, but I have been on hiatus for a very long time. I'm a little rusty and had my own sister proof read and make a few grammatical adjustments. This is my first story on this website and i hoped you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
